Daring Disasters
by LadyHood
Summary: The Kids Next Door have discovered that their archnemisis', the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, have somehow created a purple vortex. What will become of our heroes when they land in Jump City, home of the Teen Titans? Read and Review! TTKND Cross
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions of Two

"And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Rainbow Monkeys!" The tv switched off, and a girl dressed in a baggy green sweatshirt cheered.

"Yay! Thanks for watching with me, Numbah 5!" She exclaimed, attempting to hug her friend.

"No problem Numbah 3. But what was with the bad guy?" Numbah 5 asked. Kuki (Numbah 3) just shrugged.

"They seem to be getting darker and darker. And purple Rainbow Monkey nearly died!" Numbah 5 made note of the colors. Blue, orange, red, green, and purple. Why were they so important? She didn't know, but she would find out soon.

Later... In her room..

Numbah 5 sighed, and punched her pillow. It blew up and she was covered in feathers. What was with that show? It was just the norm for Kuki, but something didn't seem right. Five adjusted her alarm clock for an early time, and gradually laid underneath the soft covers. She slept uneasily that night.

Next day: In the Treehouse...

"Now, our mission is to report Numbah 1234586.... something for decomissioning. Her birthday is tomorrow." Numbah 1 told his team. Numbah 2 gave a silent cry, that Numbah was one of his best friends. Numbah 4 snorted.

"That isn't all, I can tell." He said rudely, stomping his foot on the ground. As it was wood it cracked and revealed a nice big view of the ground below. "Uh... Whoops." Numbah 1 shook his head and his dark sunglasses bobbed up and down with the movement. Numbah 5 leaned on the table, Numbah 3 just sighed. Not another daring mission. Last time was bad enough.

FlashBack

"Let go you stinking toad!" Numbah 4 cried, twisting in the grown man's arms. He watched in horror as Numbah 5 was thrown into the cement wall. She fell into a heap, her red visor dangled an inch above the ground. Numbah 2 saw this, and ran towards her. But he was struck down by a flashing light.

"But why would I? You can't stop us." The guy whispered softly. Numbah 4 trembled as he was lifted higher into the air. He glared face to face with his captor. He realized the man only had one eye. He heard a crash, and the man swung him around in amusement. Numbah 1 slouched down next to Numbah 5, breathing heavily. Two ice cream robots strode forward for the kill. Everything was about to end. Numbah 4 hung limply in the man's grip, he knew that his friends would be no more. Suddenly...

"Monkey Power!" A young girl yelled, slamming her foot into his captor's back. The man screamed and let go of Numbah 4, who dove forward just as the man fell. He strained in the darkness to see his savior. His mouth opened in shock. Kuki? He was deeply confused. He had seen her die, he was there. He remembered sobbing uncontrollably, holding her limp form in his arms. She just smiled at him and gave a cheer. "Hi!" She said happily, dancing towards the two robots. She jumped forward and gave them a hug. They shattered at her touch. Numbah 1 was unconsious, as along with the others, so none saw it happen.

"But I thought you were.. were..." Numbah 4 murmered, walking towards her. She wasn't wearing green, it was a navy blue sweatshirt instead. Highly unusual as it was, he didn't care for her looks.

"Dead?" She finished, serious for once in her life. She finished his walking torment by jumping towards him, landing gracefully to his left. He had tears in his eyes.

"But how?" He mumbled. Kuki pressed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"The Dark Bird." was all she said. The dark bird. What was that? But Four daren't question her, and gathered his friends. He lifted them into the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O transport, and took the controls. Kuki sat beside him, watching him with keen interest. There was a celebration once everyone revived, but none forgot that day.

End Flashback 

"This time, it's bad." Numbah 1 said, pressing a nearby button. A screen popped up behind him, revealing a dark purple portal. He pointed at the black center. "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane are planning something. We must find out soon, before it goes to their advantage." The screen went blank and disappeared.

"I'll get the R.O.P.E.S ready!" Numbah 2 exclaimed, running off to the supply room. The others waited for him to return, each face set with determination and fear.

Few Minutes Later....

"There's our target." Numbah 1 reported, pointing to a huge mansion, at least 6 floors high. Numbah 4 was about to say, "Well No Duh." but decided against it. They threw up their R.O.P.E.S (well, it is just a hookshot, but they wanted it to be fancy, ya know?) and were thrust forwards as the tips of their hookshots made contact with the wall. They each crashed into the same window, and rolled into army position as quickly as they recovered. They stared about their surroundings. It was the bathroom.

"Wrong window..." Numbah 2 muttered, embarassed. They opened the door, revealing a huge grand living room beyond. Each held their gumball weapons at the ready.

"Well well well... If it isn't the Kids Next Door." 5 children croned, obviously annoyed.

"What are you planning, Delightful Children." Numbah 1 ordered, nodded towards the vortex beyond them. Before any of the 5 could answer Numbah 1's team moved forwards in offensive. They shot gumballs at their archenemy, only to hit the vases and surrounding plants.

"Not those!" The delightful children gasped as a picture of George Washington was shot to oblivion, turning dark red. They grew angry at the KND and took offense off their opponents. Soon both teams were wrestling in front of the vortex, until one raised victorious.

"Next time, don't break into our house!" And the Delightful Children shoved our mighty KND into the vortex, which emitted an earsplitting crash as it disappeared.

"What's going on in there?" A distant female voice called.

"Nothing Mom." They replied roboticly.

In an abandoned Warehouse...

'Titans, Go!" Robin shouted his battle cry, and his team took action. It was just the normal villian, who called himself Flame due to his fire powers. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg struck home, blasting their sonic cannons, starbolts, and just about anything the green changling could think of at the firebreather. It did nothing, and Flame threw fireballs back at them, each taking a direct hit. They all hit the ground with a hard THUD. Robin was blasted backwards from a firebeam, scorching his outfit to cinders. All could see his mighty six pack showing. (Ha ha ha..) Flame smirked and returned to burning all advanced, and VERY expensive, techonology.

"Must you destroy, Flame?" A mystic monotone voice echoed. Flame stopped blasting and glanced about his surroundings. The titans had disappeared, though they didn't seem to be able to move before.

"Oh yes. Now that I have your attention, prehaps you may reconsider." The voice spoke again. Flame listened to the voice, it seemed calm and trustworthy.

"I may, but I wish to see whom I speak to." Flame replied, his rough voice echoing throughout the warehouse. He thought how stupid he must sound.

"If you wish." A dark shadow swept up from the ground, in raven form. It's eyes blazed white, and gave a loud caw before reverting back into original form. A girl no older than 15 stood there, her violet eyes revealed behind her cape of shadow. The navy blue cloak covered up her features, but Flame could already guess that she was perfect.

"You are impressive." He remarked, giving her a sharp grin.

"Why must you destroy?" The girl, Raven, skipped right to the point. His eyes flashed in amusement.

"Why aren't you the charmer. Well now..." he began thinking, and then stopped at a conclusion. "I destroy because I must. The will of fire commands it. How can fire help? It can only destroy." Raven shook her head, men could be so stupid sometimes.

"You could come with me, and I'll teach you." She replied calmly. She stretched out a hand. Her senses were not aware of the danger behind her. A blinding light ensued, and she was struck down, unconsious. Flame witnessed in fear as she was picked up by a strange, armored man. Only one eye could be seen.

"Well well, Raven, we meet again." An eerie voice spoke. Flame, engrossed with anger, shot a fireball at the man, who was not aware at the time of Flame. He was struck with full force, releashing Raven as he fell backwards. Flame caught Raven, who woke dizzily at his touch. Her eyes remained unfocused, the shock of the force had removed her sight for the moment.

"She is mine. Either give her to me quietly or someone's going to get hurt." The armored man jumped up and rushed towards Flame. A bright blue beam struck him before he could reach the pair.

"Not today Slade." Cyborg murmered. He gave a quick glance at Raven and Flame. "Get her outta here! Bring it on boogie man!" And Cyborg began hand to hand combat with Slade. Flame rushed out and was ambushed by the 3 remaining titans.

"Let her go!" Beast Boy, the green changling growled. He changed into a gorilla and came pounding towards Flame, his lengthy fist coming ever closer.

"You don't understand. I'm helping!" Flame exclaimed as he dodged the attack and countered with a parry one. Starfire shot a starbolt, and Flame produced a firey shield, deflecting the ball of energy. Robin grunted, he hadn't made a move. Was the guy really helping, or was he kidnapping Raven?

"He is helping." A voice weakly announced. Raven was using her telepathic powers to speak to them. She said no more, and her body gave a reluctant sigh. A big silence resumed, the 4 staring at each other in alarm and bewilderment.

"We must hurry! She needs help." Flame finally said, breaking the silence.

"To the tower! Starfire, carry Raven. Beast Boy, Flame, come with me!" Robin ordered. Flame carefully handed over Raven, her cloak slithering through his arms. He felt hope surging from it. Starfire gasped as Raven's dull eyes fluttered open, and with renewed confidence flew into the night sky.

At the Tower..

"Raven, please.... You must rest. That blast has reduced your sight to nothing for now. There is nothing wrong.." Starfire pleaded, trying to restrain her friend on the white bed.

"A force that I've never felt before is coming, and we must hurry!" Raven would only reply. She soon got fustrated with Starfire and pushed her off with her black powers. She didn't even need to chant, and dizzily she used her senses to find the source. With a heavy sigh Star set after her floating friend, aware that the tower seemed to be getting steadily darker. Then..

"We're home!" Cyborg yelled in confidence. Slade had gotten away, but the boys were still proud of themselves. Flame slowly fell in step behind them, but all paused as they saw Raven floating before the giant screen television they owned. Starfire panted, and leaned on the frame of the doorway, and watched also. A giant vortex revealed ahead of Raven. Raven sensed the energy wouldn't hold and began to chant.

"Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos.. Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" a crackling shot of energy lashed out to Raven, striking her into the wall. The team would of rushed to Rae's side instantly, had the sound of whailing not stopped them. All attention ensued to the vortex, which still held Raven's energy with it. Raven even watched through her glowing white eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" Screams of a group could be heard coming nearer now. Then a blinding light erupted, and the warp disappeared. The KND had arrived.

Author's Note: 

So how was that for a first chapter! Not too shabby, I think, as I've only seen two episodes of KND....

For those who are waiting for the other stories to update:

New Chapters are coming Soon! I have a 4 day weekend this week, and I plan to use it. Have a great day!


	2. Uhh Who are you?

Chapter 2: Uh.... Who are you?

They landed in a large heap in front of the titans. When they finally stopped screaming Raven fainted. The other titans were still shocked at the new group's arrival to notice. First one to recover, Numbah 1 put his sunglasses into place and looked up. He gasped, and looked at his team.

"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" The other four jumped up immediately and faced the titans with gumball guns and slingshots. The titans had acted in defense position by the command, but nearly burst out laughing at the kids puny weaponary.

"Gumball machines? And I thought Cyborg's sonic cannon was weird enough." Beast Boy stated.

"Hey! Why you little!" Cyborg made a move towards Beast Boy, but BB instantly recoiled.

"Guys, enough about that. Who are you?" Robin asked the unknown newcomers.

"We'll never tell you, filthy teenagers." Numbah 1 said, raising his weapon at the boy wonder's face. A green bolt fired and blasted the gun into smitherins. Numbah 1 grabbed the air that once held his gun.

"You are in no position to say that!" Starfire growled. "Besides, what have you done to friend Raven?" All attention swung over to the blue cloaked girl against the wall. Starfire flew over and touched Raven carefully, as if afraid her touch would kill Raven somehow.

"I think we should take her to the infirmary. She doesn't look that well." Flame stated out the obvious. Starfire nodded and picked up Raven gently, as if cradling her in Starfire's arms. Starfire actually gave a look of gratitude to Flame, then swooped out of the room. The KND squad watched speechlessly, and looked back at Robin, who had his arms crossed.

"Well, Beast Boy, what do you think we should do? Today is Tuesday, and that's your day for decisions." Robin asked his teammate. He turned, and found the green boy had disappeared. Cyborg gave him a quizzical expression, and looked back at the KND. The 10 year old group stared back patiently.

"Robin, may I suggest we get to know them? After all, this staring will get tiring after a while." Flame suggested, all eyes upon him. Robin sighed, and held his hand out. Numbah 1 gave a weird look at it, and hesitantly took the hand and shook it. The other KND gasped in surprise.

"Numbah 1? You forgetting something? Rule #1, never shake hands with teenagers!" Numbah Four suddenly outbursted. This time it was Numbah 1's turn to sigh.

"We are in no situation to obey such rules." he said. Meanwhile, Numbah 5's mind clicked. Why did this seem so familiar? The thinking light bulb flicked on as she understood. Rainbow Monkeys. Numbah 3's words from earlier echoed in her ears. "_And Purple Rainbow Monkey nearly died!"_ Raven, as the red head called her, must resemble the purple monkey. Which means the other "Titans" represent the other Rainbow Monkeys! Numbah 5 groaned loudly, receiving weird looks. All this thinking began to hurt her brain.

"So, how'd you get here?" Robin asked. And so the tale of the KND began.

In The Infirmary

Starfire had been setting up the health insturnments, ensuring that Raven would be okay. (Starfire wanted to take some Health classes, and therefore knew these things) She sighed, watching her friend take long, slow breaths. Raven started floating in the air. Starfire recalled what Robin had said before. "She's healing herself." That day had not been too long ago in fact, when Beast Boy had turned into... The Beast Within. Starfire sighed and continued watching her friend, her chakra glinting in the light every few moments. After three minutes of sitting there, Starfire remembered the new guests, and rushed out of the room. A small fly above the doorway gave a sigh of relief, and fluttered down beside the white bed. It transformed back into its original form, which undoubtly was Beast Boy. He resumed Starfire's position on the nearby chair, watching Raven intently. After five more minutes of floating, Raven's eyes squinted as in pain, her mouth burrowed in a frown. Her eyes flashed open, scanning around the area.

"Raven... You okay?" Beast Boy asked. Her ears twitched and her face flung in his direction. Though the bruises she had had disappeared, her eyes still remained unfocused.

"Beast... Boy..." Raven murmured. Her body settled on the bed and she lifted her hand. Beast Boy took it, giving her special care and attention.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll take care of you." He whispered. She gave a small smile, but quickly it switched back to its emotionless path. Raven felt buzzing in her head. She tried to keep from showing the pain, so Beast Boy wouldn't worry. But he saw the pain in her eyes, no matter how well she covered it up.

"What's wrong.." He crooned softly, allowing his well being to go through their linked hands into her pocession. Raven gasped in surprise.

"How on earth do you know Reiki?" She asked. He just gave her a big grin, and she sat up.

From an invisible camera a shadowed figure watched intently. He could see the love building up inside of Beast Boy, and yelled in digust. Now it would be nearly impossible to get Raven for himself, unless... was she in love with him? He watched Raven and Beast Boy for the rest of the night.

Back in the main room...

"So you were thrown into a purple vortex and ended up here? Interesting." Robin recalled the KND's story. The five kids nodded.

"Well, as soon as Raven recovers perhaps she could make a teleport for them?" Starfire asked, floating into the room. Robin agreed with a nod. A sudden loud alarm went off, startling the group. Beast Boy rushed in, with Raven following.

"Dr. Light's robbing a bank again!" Cyborg exclaimed, turning the giant tv onto full screen. Sure enough, Dr. Light was blasting away at vaults, stealing the gold inside.

"Raven, you better stay at home and rest." Robin said, taking a step backwards.

"But..." She said, before she was cut off by Beast Boy.

"I'll stay with her and the company, you can take Flame." He answered, taking Raven's hand. A dark cloud seemed to glower over Raven, but she said nothing, and heard the other titans leave. Beast Boy led Raven onto the couch, and sat her down. She sighed, she hated to feel handicapped.

"I could of helped them..." Raven murmured.

"I didn''t want you to get hurt, and besides, we have company to attend to." Beast Boy notioned over to the KND who were whispering urgently to each other. They stopped at the word company. Beast Boy shook his head, this was going to be a long night.

At the Bank Robbery...

The titans had attacked without much luck. Robin was blasted 5 blocks down by Dr. Light's newest invention, the cosmic ray bomb. Starfire's volley of starbolts never seemed to affect the doctor, and she was often thrown into walls or windows. Cyborg used his sonic cannon often, but a light shield was all that was needed to deflect it. Flame was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg decided to go physical (Like last time, lol) and rushed towards the doctor, his fist about to impact across the opponent's face. All Cyborg saw before he was felled was a flashing light. Flame watched from above a tall building as Dr. Light went back into the bank, with no titans to defend. It didn't seem right somehow, leaving Raven alone with Beast Boy and the newcomers, known as the Kids Next Door. He jumped down, landing softly without any noise. He hid in an alleyway, watching, waiting. Dr. Light finally walked slowly out of the building, looking at the unconsious Robin the whole time. Flame punched the ground and let his powers go loose. Dr. Light heard the noise and looked his way.

"Not another..." Dr. Light watched the earthquake going his way. It suddenly stopped, and Dr. Light laughed. "So much for.... Ahhhh! Hot, Hot!" A giant burst of magma thrashed forwards into the air, with Dr. Light in its mist. It burned off all his tech, and Dr. Light was soon defenseless. Flame sprouted a fire shield to save the Doctor from burning to death. Soon the magma flow shortened, and soon took once more into the ground. He kept the Doctor in the bubble, using it as a cage. Soon Robin and the others came to, and rushed over to the scene. They noted the burned outfit, but no scars could be seen. They looked at Flame, who was grinning. The big grin quickly turned into a scowl as he felt a distinct buzzing sound in his head. The bubble disappeared, leaving Dr. Light for an escape route. That was if, however, Dr. Light wasn't knocked out. Flame landed on his knees, his face embedded in deep pain. As quickly as it came it left, and Flame looked towards the tower. It seemed normal, until... BOOM! The main room window thrust outwards, the shards and other pieces crashing into the ocean.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, jumping into the T-Car. Starfire, being the only one capable of flying, left the boys driving homewards, and flew up and over herself. She arrived a few minutes after the explosion, because the Tower had been so far away. She landed on the blackened carpet, and looked at the destruction within. Had it been their guests? No, it hadn't been, because four of them lay unconsious nearby. She looked around for Raven and Beast Boy. There he was, on top of one of their cooking counters. But where was Raven? Starfire searched high and low, looking for any clues. She finally found one at the edge of the couch. It was a burnt piece of her cloak. Starfire gave a sob of sadness, beginning to cry. The elevator doors opened and the boys jumped out.Robin rushed to calm Starfire, Cyborg went to Beast Boy's aid, and Flame went over to the KND. It suddenly dawned upon him that the girl in the baggy green sweatshirt was gone as well! Beast Boy began to stir. Shaking his head roughly, he whispered.

"He... took Raven... Slade..." Beast Boy managed to whisper. He gave bellowing coughs, and wiped out again. The other titans looked at each other, worried.

To Be Continued...

Yayness I finally updated! Sorry for the uberly long wait, I've decided to start making up Teen Titans Music Videos, so don't hurt me! (Silence) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to hear from ya soon! (I finally got my email to start working :)


	3. Adventures of Two Parties

Chapter 3: Adventures of Two Parties...

Robin growled in hatred when Beast Boy gave the short message. Slade. Why did he want Raven? For the past few weeks the slade-bots had attacked quite often, and only just then Robin realized that over half the robot army went after Raven. She had dismantled them easily and quickly of course, so it never really had occurred to him. He mentally slapped himself. How stupid could he have been??? He should of either taken Raven with them to stop the robbery, or just have sent Starfire and Flame to stop Dr. Light. Now she was gone, and it was all his fault.

"Robin, do not despair. We will find Raven and stop Slade once and for all!" Starfire said, attempting to cheer him up. However, his scowl did not disappear, and he didn't even move, his thoughts whirling in his head. Starfire sighed sadly, looking for Cyborg for support. Cyborg knew Robin was blaming himself, and shook Robin gently, disrupting the silence.

"It's okay man, her communicator is still with her, I've checked. She really was smart to put a secret micro-chip in her raven emblem." Cyborg murmured. Robin instantly reacted to that last comment.

"She did?" He asked in surprise. Cyborg nodded, and Robin took out his communicator. He flipped up the yellow top and looked at the radar. He didn't spot her location, and his shoulders drooped.

"Jeez man, haven't you upgraded your scanner yet? Mine goes to a range of 50 miles, and she's only 10 miles away from here!" Cyborg retorted, pushing Robin playfully. His arm revealed a hidden scanner, and sure enough, Raven's signal was directly west from their current location. They waited another minute and the distance doubled.

"What? Nothing can travel that fast!" Cyborg exclaimed. Robin knew that standing there any longer could prove fatal.

"Flame, what are the... err... Kids Next Door status?" Robin asked. Flame grinned.

"Well enough for travel Rob," he replied. Sure enough, he had healed the group as soon as he arrived, and now they were in top condition. They did have burns, but no pain came through them, and were otherwise fine.

"And Beast Boy?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"One step ahead of you dude." A familiar voice said. It was Beast Boy! He was limping, but he wouldn't miss this for the world. He wouldn't abandon Raven, no matter what. Starfire, unseen by the others, had been talking to Numbah 5, in hushed voices.

"What happened to the girl with black hair and a green sweatshirt?" Starfire asked quietly. Numbah 5 shrugged.

"Don't know. She wouldn't just leave to help someone she doesn't even know, that's for sure. Maybe that Slade guy took her too?" Five replied. Starfire just shook her head in agreement, and floated over to Robin.

"I am ready, Robin. We must not delay further." Robin nodded silently and leaded the team of nine out of the room.

Meanwhile, outside of Yorktown Train Station...

A small shadow slipped past the oblivious guard, who was reading the newspaper. He grunted and took a bite of his doughnut, his day was almost over. Thank goodness was all he could think, as today was a nightmare. Having an old lady with a handbag beat you up is one thing, but having to escort seven young girls who scream their lungs off at you for not giving them ice cream is another matter entirely. A pair of eyes gleamed in the darkness, the lamp light reflecting off the entranced orbs. A nearby clock chimed nine times, signaling the departure of the last train of the day. The eyes gave a look of worry, but it quickly regained confidence as it rushed towards the slow moving train. Seeing only one entrance, it leaped at the door, opened it, and rushed in.

She had jumped into a sleeping car. Only a few dim lights were available, so her lean baggy frame was hard to see. Kuki tread carefully around the car, looking for her suspect. She checked all compartments, but none carried the man in which she hated. He had nearly killed her, and her friends! Deciding that he'd probably want to travel in style, she headed towards the rich car, the sliding door open slightly. She pressed her ear next to it to insure there were no guards, or anyone else that would block her way. Not a sound could be heard, and Numbah 3 opened the door.

Lights flooded the narrow hallways. She could spot a small common room further along the way, but the compartments were her main goal. She crawled on the floor stealthily when several windows were on the door, and listened for any source of sound. The three she had checked were empty, nothing was in there. She checked a few more, but to no avail. The last thing in the car was the living/common room at the end. She nudged up against the wall, and listened intently for any sound, almost gasping in surprise when she actually heard voices.

"So she's in the baggage car? You think that's wise, Mr. Wilson?" An unmistakably cold voice asked, drinking a glass of something, as the glass clinked.

"Indeed. The titans will never expect us to go to Yellowstone, and the case she's in won't be suspected in containing something that didn't belong there." A hauntingly familiar voice answered. A click sounded in Kuki's brain. Slade... (lol, I do that a lot..)

"I'm more worried about the girl herself. Are you sure she will not suddenly awaken and blow her container to bits?" the cold voice asked again. Slade laughed.

"Of course, I'm positive. While unconscious I gave her some of the liquid from the vial, so she won't cause any trouble. Besides, if she does awaken, she's still blinded." he replied, with a soft chuckle ending his sentence. Kuki nearly fainted at his sick words. How could someone do something like that? Apparently, Slade could, and probably will continue to do so until she did something about it. Without breathing she slipped out of the fancy car and made her way to the back, always careful. After a few minutes (this train is big, it's going a long distance. lol, also this is an unusually fast train) Numbah 3 arrived to the last railcar before the caboose. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. The light from her corridor shined in on the baggage compartments inhabitants. Kuki slowly walked in, and took a look at all the carriers. The bags, briefcases, instrument cases, and any other random carrier were jammed in there, making it impossible to depict one thing from another.

"Oh no..." Numbah 3 despaired. This was going to be awhile.

Back to the Titans and other KND...

The team had each gone their own Transportative ways, Starfire and Beast Boy flying, Robin on his R-Cycle, and the rest of the group had cramped into the T-Car. Of course, with Cyborg as the driver, boasting all about it's gadgets. Raven's signal had stopped moving, it rested on the same spot, blinking with all it's glory. The titans had driven and flown in record speed, making it to their destination within 10 minutes, instead of the usual 30. They jumped out of their vehicles (Starfire and Beast Boy landing next to them) and looked at the building that loomed before them. Looking at the sign's darkened features, they found it was the Yorktown's Finest Rail Road Station. It was considered the best in the state, with all it's glamour. Inside the buildings hung chandeliers and royal paintings, and clean benches for people to relax when they got tired from standing. Robin knew that Slade had gone on the last train, but still ordered a search of the place. A few minutes later Numbah 4 rushed back to Robin, carrying a fabric of some kind in one hand. Robin called the rest back to examine Numbah 4's discovery. When Robin asked for the item, Numbah 4 hesitated. If the KND operation center were to know of this, he was going to be kicked from the organization for sure. But if it meant for his life, he'd risk it.

"The color has been blackened from something, but I can see green radiating from it." Cyborg said, scanning the fabric. "It came from Kuki's sweatshirt."

"I found it torn on a fence rail. Guess she didn't want to go through the front door." Numbah 4 randomly suggested. The whole group shook their heads in agreement. Numbah 2 looked at the rest of the KND. They had been awfully quiet. A weird thought then entered his head, 'It wouldn't be that bad, if we joined the Teen Titans...' Numbah 2 gave a look of horror, which drew attention from the others to him.

"Uhh... I was just thinking, why don't we check the tracks to see if there's any more clues? From what I can tell, err... R... Rachelle... I mean Raven, sorry, her communicator is in that direction." He made up, and the titans again shook their heads, and followed Robin into the station.

After looking under every board, Starfire gave a gasp of surprise, which drew the others to her and what she was staring at. Beast Boy saw what reflected the floodlights, and his face dropped from eagerness to sadness. For there was Raven's emblem. Slade had figured out somehow that Raven had put the microchip in it, so he had discarded it from her possession. Beast Boy picked it up and gently touched the raven's face, knowing that everyone was watching him. He was about to yell out in anguish when a voice recorder started to play from no where.

"So where are we going, Mr. Blood?" Slade's distinguishable voice asked. The cold voice which Kuki had heard replied,

"To the vastness of Ye..." It suddenly stopped, for that was when Slade had thrown the emblem. Everyone looked at the object in surprise.

"Cyborg, did you know about that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I had no clue." Was the hybrid's answer. Silence reigned upon the group, who stared at the emblem with fascination. Beast Boy touched another part of the raven carefully, and sure enough, another recording began to play itself.

"Hatred shall rule!" A booming voice shouted. BB and Cyborg looked at each other with disdain. Trigon. They continued to listen.

"But I thought you didn't like me..." Raven's voice spoke A younger version of Beast Boy answered. "I thought you didn't like me." They listened to Cyborg's comments on how he could use a hand with Trigon looming over him, and things went silent for a while.

"Is that it?" Starfire questioned the obvious. Beast Boy was about to press something else when Beast Boy's voice came up again.

"So... Friends?" He asked.

"Friends." Raven's younger voice answered.

"And you really think I'm funny?" The young BB asked. The Beast Boy listening to the conversation suddenly felt stupid and embarrassed in front of the others.

"Don't push it." Came the swift reply. The titans couldn't help put give a smile at the last comment. Just like Raven to say something like that. The KND just watched as the titans eyes linked, giving each other messages just by looking at them. 'This Raven person must really be important to them... We'll help them get her and our Numbah 3 back!'

Author's Note:

Another chapter done! Yay! I kind of didn't like writing part of this chapter, maybe that's just because I don't like trains (lol, I'm so different from my dad, who's a train fanatic) But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Haha, just out of curiosity, who knows where Yellowstone is? I know some people that don't even know it exists. I'll update probably after Christmas sometime, my family usually goes out for dinners and bakes cakes and things before Christmas, and of course you know what everyone does on Christmas day :P Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	4. A Little History

Sorry for not updating this uberly cool story in such a long time... Like 3 months. Wow, that's a quarter of a year! I'm so sorry about that, but I've been busy and I wanted to make sure that my other story was updated before I did this one, because I didn't have severe writer's block. But now with my handy chainsaw I've cut through the monstrous wall before me and this story, and it can now continue! Yayness!

Chapter 4: A Little History...

Kuki searched until she could no more. Her muscles were exhausted from moving all the heavy bags and boxes, and there was still no sign of Raven. She had checked cello and base cases, knowing that was the likely place to hide someone in. But even after checking half of them, Raven had still yet to be found, and it depressed the young girl greatly. She sat down and heaved a loud sigh. Thoughts of the past whirled in her mind, reminding her that she still had a promise to keep. About to leave the room to find a better hiding place, she heard a faint voice.

"Azarath... Metrion..." It whispered, muffled by the case between it and freedom. Kuki's eyes widened as "Zinthos!" was shouted and the western quadrant of compacted cases blew up with a dark crackle of black energy. Numbah 3 took cover as debris blasted in her direction, using her arm to shield from the clothes being flung everywhere. A thick cloud of dust settled in the car, blocking any attempt to see what happened. Kuki opened some of the windows to let out the thick clouds of dust, and after a few minutes of waiting, finally got to see the destruction that was wrought.

There lay Raven, on top of some molted bags that had taken most of the explosion. Her cloak was torn in many places, the bottom ripped to shreds probably because of the things it got caught on. Kuki rushed over to see the violet headed girl's condition. She was breathing fine, and when Numbah 3 reached her, her eyelids flashed open. Agony enshrouded and clouded within those purple eyes, a weird glint shining from within. Raven just gave a look of pure confusion, being able to sense a different vibration pattern beside her own in the room but not seeing the source. Kuki gave a hopeful smile and quietly whispered, "It is I."

Raven instantly relaxed, and said, "I knew that energy wave was familiar. Trying to be serious when around some but truly a kid at heart. But... Why have you come?" Kuki raised her eyebrow.

"What do you think? I've come to save you! And pay back a debt. You saved me, and now it's my turn." Kuki replied, astonished at Raven's weird questions and confusing words.

"You never owed me anything, but right now I'm not going to complain." Raven said, trying hard to focus on something with her useless eyes. Kuki jumped when the violet orbs became a piercing white glow. Raven gave a weak smile, signaling her gratitude but also revealing her tired frame.

"You do look older since the last time. Gone back to wearing the baggy greens I see." Raven commented, giving a small laugh as Kuki blushed, deeply embarrassed.

"I didn't want the other one to get torn, so I wore my old one." Kuki responded, attempting to make it look like she didn't choose the green by instinct and left the dark navy blue hanging in her closet for a reason. Raven just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. But now that matters and introductions are done... How are we going to get out of here?" Kuki just gaped in response.

"I was...err... kinda hoping you could teleport us out of here." Numbah 3 coughed shamefully. Raven just sighed.

"I can't." Raven said wearily.

"Why not?" Numbah 3 questioned. "I mean, you can do it any other time, but why not now? You're using your powers right now, why can't you use them to bring us back to... umm... that City?"

"They've been restricted. For one, I used most of it up blowing that quarter of the room to pieces, and another, he forced me to drink a vial that was supposed to keep me unconscious, but not even a heavy dose like that can keep me out. But that vial also restricted use on my powers. I literally used most of it a few minutes ago, and now I'm using it to see. I couldn't even teleport us just off the train even if we wanted to." Raven answered, feeling really weak and vulnerable in her current condition. Feeling out of place in the caboose car, Numbah 3 suggested to hide in one of the other cars. Raven agreed, and with Kuki as a support, began a slow trudge to one of the neighboring passenger cars.

Meanwhile...

"Titans, launch!" Robin ordered, strapping his seatbelt across his body to keep himself secured. Starfire sat next to him, listening to his explanations about planes, how they are made, their most proper uses, and why must they wear a seatbelt. Beast Boy sat back with the KND, in a semi-circle in a back which was originally made for meetings, but has never served that purpose. Flame sat on his own in one of the rows of seats, feeling very uncomfortable with the group. It had only taken him a few minutes to quickly become friends with the 'clan', as some friends back in England would call it, but he still felt uneasy because he didn't know if anyone trusted him, and if this friendship was real and not just a ploy, like his last few were. He still felt partly responsible for these recent events, he should of just stopped Dr. Light sooner and headed back to the Tower as fast as he could. But no, he hesitated, hidden from view, deciding the moment to strike. Whenever he attacked didn't matter, the result would of been the same, so he felt like a total twit and blamed himself. No one seemed to hear his accusing muttering, scolding himself for his decisions.

Lastly, Cyborg was the head of the gang. Meaning, he was the pilot of the T-Jet. Sitting in his rather comfortable cushioned chair, he set up the monitors, flicked up some switches, and prepared for takeoff. When Robin gave his command, he began one of his few drives as a pilot, and began to perform the procedures required to get the big hunk of metal off the ground.

After a few minutes of complex provisions and perfect accuracy, the T-Jet was finally on its way to Yellowstone... the national park in the South Eastern region of Montana and North East of Wyoming.

"So, how long have you guys and Rache...er... Raven been in the superhero business?" Numbah 2 asked Beast Boy asked in interest. Numbah 2 loved this world they had been sucked into, there were superheroes, and the technology was so much more advanced. He was already planning on asking Cyborg on how he built some of his complex designs, and how certain things worked.

"Well, Robin's been in the business for years. Before he came to Jump City, he used to work with The Batman, dark crusader and hero of Gotham City. Robin's like... famous everywhere! Even Steel City is rumored to have secret worshipping shrines of Robin, even though the Titans East are their real superheroes." Beast Boy began, pausing to remember the exact events in chronological order.

"But after a while, Robin needed to be more than a sidekick. So he left Gotham, and journeyed to Jump City to start his own team of heroes. But he had no clue where to begin. It was pure luck that he stumbled upon Raven while passing the poetry cafe. She completely ignored him and acted like a normal person, giving him this death glare when he protested that she must have something, because his scanners were going bizarre being around her. Getting angry at all the nonsense, Raven rushed out of the cafe and into the nearby alleyway. When Robin followed, she had just... disappeared. It was like she never existed, so he gave up and started searching around again for any sign of Raven or another super powered being worth his attention." The KND just stared. The history was just so strange and gibberish to them, as they came from another dimension, but it all seemed familiar to them. Like in their subconscious, it seemed like they had always known this. Intrigued by the story, Numbah 4 urged Beast Boy to continue. Even Flame listened in, though technically he wasn't invited to do so.

"One day, a robbery occurred, and Robin rushed in to stop it. But before he did anything, a blue cloaked... thing had jumped in upon the action, and with it's dark telekinesis, stopped the burglary before it even began. Robin managed to grab a part of the cloak just before it disappeared through the ground, and irritated, the being decided to see who would interrupt its escape. Robin didn't know who it was, but as soon as the blinding white eyes died down and turned purple, he recognized Raven, but dressed really oddly then she was before. So he again talked about the superhero business, and she agreed, though Robin still hasn't said if it was out of reluctance or not. Most likely, she was reluctant. So they both co-founded the Teen Titans, though Robin took the role of leadership. Cyborg had come later, he had... an accident which caused him to be how he is now." Silence engulfed the group, and in the background Cyborg silently let a single tear go down his cheek. The KND felt like they were intruding on the team's privacy, but nevertheless, Beast Boy continued, as Robin nor any of the others restrained him from doing so.

"I came about half a year after him. My family and I went on a trip to Africa, to attempt to discover what the legends labeled as the green monkey. It was rumored to have special powers, but it was very dangerous and could kill if bit you. Well, my mother... kinda did get attacked... and died... and my father rushed to save her, tripped on a hidden log, and drowned in the raging river. His body was never found, trapped beneath the current for the rest of his life." Beast Boy stifled a sob at reliving his dreadful and most horrific memory. All the KND showed looks of apology for making him relive and speak of his past, but he continued, knowing he had to let it out. Even the other Teen Titans listened, because he had never told him this. To them he had always been a comical relief type character, but now... he seemed like so much more.

"And when that happened, I got mad and threw as many rocks at it at possible, and within my blind fury I did not realize it hadn't noticed my existence until then. It just watched me miss throwing the stones, almost tauntingly. Only when one stone hit it's mark did it grow angry, and it attacked me, and it... bit me hard. I could feel weird fluids rushing through my systems, disrupting my normal intercourse. I gave a shrill scream before blacking out, and when I reawakened, I was back in a hospital in sunny Florida. But by then I was forever scarred, my skin having turned green because of the monkey's poison, so I fled north when the doctors wanted to use me as a test example. They had caught the green monkey, and it still resides in Tampa Bay, Florida today. While running, I felt that I could soar in the air if I wanted to, or rush fast across the green hills that I was entering in Georgia. And I realized, that if I put my mind to it, I could actually turn into animals that could do just that. And so that's how I got my powers. I had run into the Titans while they were fighting against some villain on 35th street. Wanting to feel helpful, I transformed into a ram from behind and knocked the guy over, and Raven quickly trapped him with her magic. And then, Robin asked if I wished to join them and with eagerness and feeling hope in my dismal life, agreed." Beast Boy gave a bright smile after that last sentence, feeling really pleased with the best decision of his life.

"Lastly, there came Starfire. Her story is not as long as mine, or at least, not that I know of. It was a warm night in August when the stars were glinting brightly. The team had decided to eat dinner on the roof of their newly built tower, compliments of Cyborg's father. We were talking about constellations in the sky, asking what they meant, and Raven would even speak of quadrants that formed certain constellations that we never heard of. When Robin pointed to speak of Orion's many stories, a yellow glint flashed across the sky. I exclaimed of a shooting star, being the second time I've ever seen a shooting star, but Raven said that wasn't a star. We all gave her confused looks until she pointed out that the star was coming around again... but it had gotten bigger. It was falling!" Beast Boy paused and felt suddenly like a successful storyteller. Everyone was entranced with his version of events, and the KND gang were eager to hear the rest of his tale. So he continued.

"After observing closer, we realized that she was right, and it was heading right towards our island. We jumped into defense positions, except Raven, sensing something we couldn't comprehend. Soon the raging fire ball was just a few miles above them, and trailing down fast. In a few seconds it crashed in the rocks, releasing the sound of a loud explosion. Rock sprayed in all directions, smoke clouds hung over the targeted spot heavily. Raven summoned a draft of wind to clear the smoke that had gathered. Robin rushed down into the crater and found a weird, globe spacecraft. Robin backed up a bit when an unseen door opened in front of him... and there she was. Starfire. She looked really confused, and she was very dizzy. When she saw us, she spoke in a very native tongue, which we could not understand. Well, most of us couldn't. Raven translated what she said to us, which was, "Hello earthlings! My name is Koriand'r, or here it be Starfire. It's nice to meet you!" Raven used another language which we didn't understand, probably Azarathian, but Starfire understood everything that was said, and began to use a language which we all knew very well... English. And then we let her join the team, and that's how it all came to be. So all in all, 2 to 3 years." Beast Boy finally finished. The KND just stared at him. They were just expecting a few minute answer, not an hour of history. Not that they minded acquiring new knowledge. It made them feel tuned in with this dimension, which they felt oddly out of place before.

The Kids Next Door just stared at the Teen Titans in amazement. That wasn't even a scratch on the surface with their history, they could tell. But they still didn't know much about Raven. Where had she come from, how did she get her powers, and why did she always seem... monotonic? It was like she couldn't feel or something...

_To Be Continued..._

Author's Note:

That is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. Ever. So I hope that serves as a main apology for being late. And yes CrazyDeafGirl, in my other story, the quote did come from TTGo! #1, congratulations. You hurt me, saying that I'd probably not update until another month. It hurts me. P Heh, most often times it would most likely be true. But as I said before, Spring Break! Woot! I hope everyone that reads this story likes this chapter, please Review!


End file.
